


Tender Moments

by spiders_stars



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiders_stars/pseuds/spiders_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared always knows the best ways to take care of his Jensen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tender Moments

“Fuck, I am just so exhausted,” Jensen groaned, rolling his head in slow circles, stretching the muscles along his neck. “I think every single muscle in my body is sore. Kill me. Kill me now.”

“Always did have such a flair for the dramatics.” Chuckling softly, Jared stepped up behind Jensen and dropped his hands to Jensen’s tense shoulders, kneading softly. He blew out a low whistle and dipped forward and Jensen met the always familiar hazel gaze in the mirror as Jared’s lips pressed to his neck. “Shit babe, you weren’t kidding. Feel these knots.”

Against his control, a deep moan rumbled up through Jensen. Jared’s touch felt positively heavenly, considering the way his body was aching, There was nothing better than coming home from a long day and having Jared there to massage away all the ache. Jensen was of the firm belief that he would probably die if it weren’t for Jared.

Maybe a little less drastic but whatever.

“Still stressed over the case huh?” Jared murmured, kissing a path up Jensen’s neck then back down over his bare shoulder. “One of these days you’re gonna give yourself an ulcer, working so hard.”

“I’d be shocked if I didn’t already have one,” Jensen grunted, closing his eyes and leaning back into the heat of Jared’s firm body. Talk about the luckiest man alive.

“I’ve got a grand idea.” Jared slid back, clapping his hands together once like his _grand idea_ needed some type of introduction.

Jensen just barely swallowed a groan and slumped forward against the bathroom counter now that Jared’s body wasn’t there to hold him up. “Jay, man, I’m sorry but I just too tired for sex tonight.”

An indignant huff fell from Jared, their eyes meeting in the mirror again until Jared’s narrowed his gaze in a glare and Jensen had to look away. He was either going to laugh or cry, his emotions fried from his body’s exhaustion. “I was _going_ to suggest a bubble bath, with you sitting between my legs, me working at those knots in your shoulder. But maybe you’re too _tired_ for that too.”

Jensen flinched at the annoyance in Jared’s tone. Yeah, he really didn’t deserve the man and yet, here Jared was, offering to drawl them up a bath and massage Jensen’s tender shoulders. Turning to his lover, Jensen smiled softly and stepped close, letting a hand fall to Jared’s chest. “You’re amazing and I didn’t mean to imply... anyway. Yes, that sounds amazing, forgive me?”

“Well...” Jared sighed and slung his arms around Jensen’s waist, swaying them both back and forth while Jensen pouted and batted his lashes until Jared laughed. That full laugh, with the head tip back and all. “Oh alright but only because you’re just so _adorable._ ”

Jensen choked on a laugh and dipped forward to nip at Jared’s collarbone, smirking as he leaped back and shook his head. “I’m a real sweetie I know.”

“Mmhmm, a peach.” Jared snorted and turned, dipping down to start up the water, testing the temperature.

Jensen took the time to admire his lover’s ass, a smirk pulling at his lips as Jared wiggled back and forth and glanced over his shoulder at Jensen. It was impossible to resist stepping forward and smacking a hand against the swell of that delicious ass. He squeezed for good measure and bit at his lip. Maybe he wasn’t as tired as he’d originally thought.

“Enjoying the view?” Jared asked as he straightened up and turned to Jensen, curling his fingers possessively over Jensen’s hipbone.

“Always,” Jensen breathed and leaned in, running his lips along Jared’s neck. “God I’ve missed you this week. Hell, the last few weeks. When did I last have a day off?”

“It’s been a while,” Jared sighed and slipped his fingers up under Jensen’s shirt, running his fingers along the smooth expanse of Jensen’s chest. “Been missing the us time,” he breathed and pushed the shirt further up, dragging it over Jensen’s arms and tossing to the side of the room.

“Me too.” Jensen’s eyes fell closed and he arched forward, smiling softly as Jared’s fingers worked swiftly along his waistline, slipping the button free and dragging down the zipper.

The sound of the water filling the tub and Jared’s gentle hums of pleasure were comforting, familiar, and Jensen couldn’t help reaching out to tug at his lover’s shirt in return. Jared was just as eager to slip from his clothing, shirt, pants and boxers piling on the floor on top of Jensen’s in a haphazard disarray. It was cheesy romantic but Jensen kind of loved little things like that, their clothes piled together, images that spoke of their life together.

“Come on, let’s get in before it gets too full,” Jared murmured and snagged Jensen’s hand, tugging him to the tub.

Jensen grinned as Jared slipped into the water and reached over to turn off the faucet, sliding back to spread his legs and offer Jensen a place to sit. The water was blissfully warm on his skin and Jensen wet his lips as he twisted around to drop between Jared’s legs. “What, no bubbles?”

“Not tonight, no,” Jared chuckled, wrapping his arms around Jensen’s waist and tugging their bodies flush together. He dipped down to trail his lips along Jensen’s neck, sucking along his skin. “Wanna be able to occasionally taste your skin, you know, just in case I get the urge.”

Rolling his eyes, Jensen let a dreamy smile pull at his lips and he sank back against Jared, soaking into the the touches. Jared’s hands were in constant motion over his skin, rubbing in gentle circles, lips moving along Jensen’s skin. Jared’s legs were framing Jensen’s, ankles twisting and shifting to pull his body further open. It was easy to sink back slightly, allowing Jared to spread him even further apart to give him whatever access he might want.

It was easy to just be puddy in Jared’s strong hands, the warm water relaxing him even further, and Jensen was already nearly dozing with his tipped back onto his lover’s shoulder. Jared’s fingers massaged beneath the water along his thighs, drifting lower and lower, and Jensen wasn’t even that surprised when the tip of his lover’s finger was _there_ \- circling slowly along his rim.

“Sleeping?” Jared murmured against Jensen’s ear, pressing his finger just an inch inside and back out, teasing the rim with gentle pulls and tugs.

“Not at all,” Jensen breathed and crooked his knees up, granting Jared more room to work, ass tilting up off the bed. “Jared.”

“Shh, I got you,” Jared whispered and worked his finger forward in slow caresses. Just an inch forward, back out, two inches in, back out again. It was so strangely tender, enough to make Jensen shudder, and his heart quickened in pleasure.

The way Jared knew how to handle his body always made him a little breathless and Jensen pulled in slow breaths, gently rocking his hips back to meet each steady press of a thick finger up into him. By the time Jared began adding a second finger to the mix Jensen was nearly gasping, fingers curled over the top of Jared’s thighs, holding on through the waves of pleasure.

“You love it like this don’t you babe?” Jared spoke in a murmur against the bottom of Jensen’s ear, inching his second finger just as slow as he did the first. “Seems a little better than a massage maybe.”

Jensen lost out on a the moan that had been building low in his chest for the last few minutes. His grip loosened on Jared’s thighs and slowly slid down, cupping just above the swell of Jared’s ass. “Fuck yeah. Definitely better than a massage.”

“And you said you were too tired,” Jared snorted softly, pressing both fingers in a slow roll up against his prostate.

Gasping in a breath, Jensen tried to keep from thrusting down too much, sloshing the water over the edge of the tub. His finger tips dug into Jared’s firm muscles, his head rolling until his lips could press against his lover’s neck. “Come on, Jared, more.”

“When I want more, you’ll get more.” Jared’s voice was deep and authoritative, possessive in a way that caused Jensen to moan in response. “For right now, I think you’ll just be my good boy and take what I give you.”

“Jesus,” Jensen groaned as Jared suddenly shoved three fingers full up into his tight hole. Tight because it really had been too long, Jensen was shit. He needed to step take some time from work, time for Jared, before the man smartened up and realized he deserved so much better.

“What do you think, Jen? You gonna be my good boy?” There was a smirk with Jared’s words, Jensen could feel it against his skin.

Then he wasn’t feeling much more beyond Jared’s fingers steadily rolling up against his prostate, his free hand curling down to brush leisurely along Jensen’s cock. It was the sweetest type of torture, slowly driving Jensen insane, and he could no longer resist rocking his body down onto Jared’s fingers - water splashing be damned.

Jared growled and sank his teeth into Jensen’s neck, slowing the pull of his fingers, the thrust forward. The moans falling from Jensen’s mouth were constant, rising up to echo in the bathroom around them. The water surrounding them was cooling steadily but Jensen couldn’t tell, or really didn’t care. It was easy to soak into the heat of Jared’s body, the sinuous curve of muscles, and Jensen wasn’t too concerned about the steady flow of moans constantly rising up in him.

“Fuck, Jay, _please_ ,” Jensen gasped, rolling his body back to grind against Jared’s cock. If he could drive his lover just as insane then maybe Jared would snap and finally take him the way he so badly wanted.

“Tell me you’re my good little boy, Jensen,” Jared moaned softly, his fingers tightening around the base of Jensen’s cock and slowly twisting up. “Otherwise, I might never give you what you want.”

Clenching his eyes shut, Jensen arched up into fingers burying into his ass and he could hardly breathe, the pleasure just _that_ intense. “I’m you’re good boy,” he managed to gasp out and rock his body down, clenching around the fingers pushing over and over against his prostate. “Please, Jared, I’m your good boy and I need you in me _right now_.”

“Fuck,” Jared groaned as Jensen’s hips rolled back with more force, grinding against his cock with enough pressure it had to be maddening.

The sudden removal of Jared’s fingers from inside him had Jensen hissing, the lost of contact like a punch in the gut. He was so wound up he hardly noticed Jared’s fingers curling over his hip bones, digging into the flesh hard enough to leave bruises. Until of course Jared was suddenly tugging up and twisting and Jensen had no real choice but to pull his legs up and shuffle with the forceful motions of his lover.

After a long few moments of shifting and pulling Jensen found himself on top of Jared’s lap, the man’s long legs spread out beneath his own. The bathtub had actually been one of the selling points because of this reason alone, Jared being able to stretch out like this and Jensen was just a little more grateful than usual.

"Gonna fuck you so good," Jared growled then bit down on Jensen's shoulder as he pushed Jensen's hips down.

Jensen's hole was so relaxed from Jared working him over, his lover's cock slid right in. With a loud moan Jensen swayed back into Jared's chest, savoring the full heat of the man buried in him to the hilt. Jensen was fairly certain he could stay like this forever.

Then Jared began to move him.

Jared’s fingers digging into his hipbones once more had Jensen moaning all over again, riding out the steady rise and fall as Jared moved him. The water around them sloshed against the edges of the tub and Jensen bit his lip and tipped his head back, clenching his muscles around his lover’s hard length with every drop down. Jensen was sure he would have bruises on his hipbones tomorrow, Jared’s grip on him tightening with each thrust, and Jensen was simply going along for the ride.

He’d always known that Jared was strong but this was a whole new display of the fact and Jensen laid back against his lover and rode out the waves of pleasure. “Holy shit Jared,” he gasped and dropped his arms down beneath the water, hands gripping along Jared’s thighs. “More, so close, _jesus_.”

“Touch yourself,” Jared commanded in a low growl, slamming Jensen roughly down on his cock and instantly drawing him back up.

Jensen was by no means a fragile or frail person, he worked hard for his formed body, but Jared didn’t seemed affected at all by that fact. And he could only just barely pull his mind together enough to guide his hand up, curl his fingers around his cock. He stroked in time with Jared’s cock thrusting up into him, panting roughly, vaguely noting the water splashing over the edge of the tub and onto the bathroom floor.

“Yeah, God. Jared. Gonna-” Jensen grunted as Jared’s cock slam up against his prostate over and over, the sped increasing to something jerky and frantic. His hand twist squeezed along his cock from base to tip, milking the rise of his release until his balls were drawing up and the pleasure was hitting a peak.

Jensen sprayed his release into their bath water, his body tensing, and Jared’s hips slammed hard up into him. Jensen could feel Jared’s release filling him, the grip on his hips clenching and releasing, Jared moaning into his shoulder. “So. Fucking. Perfect.”

When Jared finally released his grip, Jensen slumped back against him, panting roughly. His vision was blurry, his heart hammering hard into his chest and Jensen was fairly sure the dreamy smile on his lips had to look ridiculous. “That was just... god. You’re like...”

“A god?” Jared suggested with a rough chuckle, pressing a kiss to Jensen’s neck. “Better than a massage yeah?”

“Still wouldn’t say no to one.” Jensen smirked, squeaking a moment later when Jared roughly pinched at his nipple.

“You’re such a spoiled little brat.” Jared shoved Jensen up off his cock and landed a smack over his ass. “You’re just lucky I love you.”

Jensen fumbled to hold himself up - something about slipping under spunk filled water, gross - and turned to Jared with a wide grin. “Yeah. I’m really fucking lucky you do."


End file.
